1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machining apparatus, more particularly to a relatively efficient machining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional machining apparatus 10 that includes a support frame 11, a workbench 14, a tool-mounting unit 19, and first and second operable units 13, 16. The support frame 11 includes a first horizontal frame part 12, and a second horizontal frame part 15 disposed above the first horizontal frame part 12 thereof. The workbench 14 is mounted slidably on the first horizontal frame part 12 of the support frame 11, and is slidable relative to the support frame 11 in a first horizontal direction (X). The first operable unit 13 is mounted on the first horizontal frame part 12 of the support frame 11, is coupled to the workbench 14, and is operable so as to move the workbench 14 in the first horizontal direction (X). The tool-mounting unit 19, which holds a tool bit (not shown), is mounted slidably on the second horizontal frame part 15 of the support frame 11, and is slidable relative to the support frame 11 in a second horizontal direction (Y) transverse to the first horizontal direction (X). The second operable unit 16 is mounted on the second horizontal frame part 15 of the support frame 11, is coupled to the tool-mounting unit 19, and is operable so as to move the tool-mounting unit 19 in the second horizontal direction (X).
In use, the first operable unit 13 is first operated to move the workbench 14 in the first horizontal direction (X) and to dispose the workbench 14 at a position proximate to the tool-mounting unit 19 to thereby permit the conventional machining apparatus 10 to process a workpiece 20 on the workbench 14. Thereafter, the first operable unit 13 is operated to move the workbench 14 in the first horizontal direction (X) and to dispose the workbench 14 at a position distal from the tool-mounting unit 19 to thereby permit replacement of the workpiece 20 on the workbench 14.
The aforementioned conventional machining apparatus 10 is disadvantageous in that, since it includes only one workbench 14, the conventional machining apparatus 10 is relatively inflexible and inefficient.